Nations at War
by Ezoid
Summary: A militarized AU world is in the middle of a worldwide war with everyone against each other. Who can end this war, and what sacrifices will it take?


_INFORMATION_

* * *

_An alternative universe based loosely on the cannon and non-cannon accounts of the Manga, Anime, and other various media. Naruto: Nations at War takes place in a militarized-like world during a time of worldwide war among the many different lands of the Naruto Universe. This fanfiction will contain some Naruto-licensed Characters, as well as many original characters, either created by me, or volunteered by reviewers. To increase originality, I may add some original lands and/or leaders. The Naruto history that everyone knows will be drastically changed to fit my vision of this story._

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER**_

* * *

_**I do not own Naruto, or any of the borrowed characters, whether they be from the Naruto media itself, or from fellow members of .**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**The story's name, Naruto: Nations at War, is a trial name. If anyone would like to suggest any new name for the fanfic, please PM me or leave a review. If you have any character you'd like to add to the story, or suggestions, please let me know. Not all suggestions will be implemented, but they will all be looked at.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Set up camp here," a man said looking over a group of followers. The man stood at almost six feet tall. He wore the ninja forehead protector marked with the symbol of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. A blue cloth covered the bottom half of his face. Gray hair protruded from the man's head, spiking up in a diagonal fashion.

"Yes sir, Kakashi-sensei," the group of followers said in unison. All together, there were nine followers accompanying the Jonin-level ninja, Kakashi. They were set up for camp in the mountains located near the border of the Land of Wind and Amegakure.

The group had a peaceful night, with nearly everyone participating in an hour of lookout time. When the morning came, Kakashi ordered everyone up. "Let's go, guys," Kakashi ordered, "those sand ninja aren't going to wait for you to get your ass out of bed! Move it!"

When everyone was dressed and packed up, they continued walking through the mountains, slowly drawing nearer to The Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure.

Despite what their actions may have lead people to believe, the group of Konoha ninja were not on a mission to assassinate the leader of Sunagakure. They were merely scouting out the countryside from Konohagakure to the closest possible distance to Sunagakure. The Hokage ordered Kakashi to gather a small group of ninja to perform a special ops mission to try and uncover the most direct, but safest path through the land so they could attack with full force at a later date.

Up until now, Kakashi and his men had seen little action on their journey. This all changed when a small group of scouts came traveling through the mountains, no doubt surveying the land for any trespassers.

Kakashi ordered the group to take cover and hide until his signal was given. When the group of sand scouts passed by, they didn't notice any of the hidden ninja. "Now!" Kakashi yelled, ordering a wall of kunai and shuriken to fly through the air and hit the turning scouts.

It was a slaughter. The lone survivor of the scouts slowly pulled out a small reptile and stuffed a tiny scroll into it's mouth. Before the messenger could get a foot away, Kakashi dropped his blade on top of the small reptile, looking down at the surrounded scout. "Hold him," Kakashi said.

A woman with brown hair cut to her chin picked the sand ninja up and held him in place. Kakashi grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and looked deep into the man's eyes. "You are not worthy." A small charge of lightning began to appear in Kakashi's right palm. With one strike through the man's chest, he fell dead into a pool of blood.

"Obito," Kakashi said.

"Right," Obito answered. His black eyes turned to his legendary sharingan. He surveyed the land as best he could. "All clear, I'll dispose of the bodies." Obito did a number of hand seals and yelled out, "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu!" A large ball of fire sprang from the ninja's mouth and covered the dead ninja, leaving no remains for anyone to find.

* * *

**That's the end of the prologue. It's short, but I wanted to get the point across that this Naruto Universe is a lot more brutal than the cannon universe. Chapter 1 will be longer. Leave me suggestions!**


End file.
